


Happy Birthday To Me

by Charlatron



Series: The Smutty Adventures of Olivia Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Art, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron
Summary: Olivia has a very specific gift in mind for her birthday.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Smutty Adventures of Olivia Trevelyan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621369
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

> @Pookysart (formerly known as @Pookyhuntress) very kindly gifted me this gorgeous piece of art for my birthday and it inspired me to write some smut.

“Good morning.” Cullen’s voice didn’t possess it’s usual early morning gruffness, as though he’d been awake for some time.

Olivia made a tired noise as she slowly blinked into focus. Cullen was sitting up, reading a book of poetry of all things, having been patiently waiting for her to join him in the waking world. 

She walked her fingers up his stomach as she rolled on to her side to press a quick kiss to those lovely little serratus muscles she was so unhealthily obsessed with, before throwing the covers off them both and moving to kneel between his legs. She plucked the book from his hands and carelessly flung it over her shoulder. 

Cullen smirked as she stared expectantly at him, teasing her with his silence until he eventually said the words she’d been waiting to hear. “Happy birthday, love.”

Olivia placed a hand on her chest - her very naked chest - and gasped in faux-surprise. “You remembered.”

The warmth of his deep chuckle seeped into her bones, heating her skin despite the chill in the air. “Well, you have been reminding me every day for the past week, so…”

She playfully swatted his chest and delighted in his carefree grin. “And have you decided whether or not you’re able to deliver on the gift I asked for?”

His smile disappeared, cheeks instantly turning pink as he slid a nervous hand through his sleep-mussed hair. “Are you certain this is what you want - you wouldn’t prefer jewellery or... something useful?”

“Birthday gifts should be frivolous, not useful,” she admonished, “and I already have more than enough jewellery. No.” She slowly shook her head from side to side, a predatory grin curving her full lips. “This is the only thing I want, love.”

“Makers breath,” he sighed, running another anxious hand through his hair, “alright then.”

She clapped her hands together excitedly before leaning in to give him a quick kiss, not at all unhappy that he took the opportunity to give her bare arse a firm squeeze, then sat back on her heels.

“So, I just… start, do I?”

She nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide with delight as she willed her excited squeal to remain a thought in her head. She attempted to calm herself, breathing steadily in through her nose and out her mouth.

Cullen's cock stood tall and proud before her, the very sight of it making her mouth water. The twitch of his fingers against his thigh drew her attention, and she watched like a hawk as he _oh so slowly_ reached for himself. She bit her lip as his fingers wrapped around his length and he gave himself one agonisingly slow pump.

She placed her hands on his thighs, unable to resist the urge to touch him despite this being about him touching himself. She pressed her fingertips into the tense muscle when he gave a breathy groan and her eyes snapped back up to his. He may have been hesitant in the beginning, but if the dark look in his eyes was any indication he was clearly enjoying her _gift_ just as much as she was.

“Does that feel good?” She asked, putting some of her weight on his thighs as she arched her back, pushing her chest towards him.

His gaze fell to her breasts and his hand began to pump a little faster. “Mmhmm.” Was all he offered in response.

Olivia sighed breathlessly, and as though emboldened by the sound his free hand soon joined in, cupping his testicles and rolling them in his palm. 

She reached over to her nightstand to retrieve one of the pretty glass vials Dorian had sent from Tevinter and drizzled the majority of its oily contents over Cullen’s clenched fist. 

The wet sounds of his hand sliding up and down the length of his meaty cock were hypnotic, almost begging her to take over. But that wasn’t the plan, and she was determined to stick to it. 

Lifting a hand to her collar bone to lightly trace its contours, she sultrily whispered, “what are you thinking about?”

“You.” He smirked as his eyes followed her every movement.

“What about me?” She skimmed her hand down over her breast and stomach, bringing it to rest on her upper thigh.

Cullen’s stomach muscles tensed as he began to gently thrust up into his fist. “A lot of things,” he hissed, “how your hands feel so much better than mine, how it feels to be buried deep in your throat, how your cunt clenches around me when you moan my name.” He abandoned his balls and slid a bold hand along her thigh, fingertips grazing her own. “But mostly I’m thinking about how much I’d like to watch you touch yourself.”

“ _Cullen_.” She breathily sighed, slowly re-manoeuvering herself on to her bottom and threading her spread legs over the top of his, planting a foot on either side of him.

The muscles in his jaw clenched and flexed with each firm pump of his fist, his panting breaths just severe enough to make her long hair flutter. 

Biting her lips, she brazenly offered him two fingers, which he eagerly sucked into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in his saliva. He nipped at her fingertips as she pulled them back, hungry eyes following their movement as she guided them to her core.

Olivia tilted her top half away from him, leaning back on one hand to give him a better view as she stroked her fingers along the length of her slit. He groaned at the sight, licking his lips as his fist pumped faster. 

They stared into each other’s eyes, trading moans and mewls as they worked themselves towards mutual release. But her gaze eventually fell to his groin, biting back a moan of approval at seeing just how big he was even in his own large hand. Her dainty hands couldn't encompass his entire girth, but his just about managed it.

"Maker save me but I want to fuck you so badly right now," he spoke through gritted teeth, fingers squeezing tightly as he attempted to slow his movements. 

Her eyes snapped back up to his, though his were glued to the circular movement of her fingers over her pearl.

Impatience inevitably winning over, Cullen leaned close, tried to capture her lips, but she moved away. He chased her, kneeling between her spread legs as she lay on her back, still palming himself as he hovered above her. His face was mere inches from hers, one elbow above her head to support his weight.

Her chest, which visibly rose and fell with each heaving breath, was flushed pink as she continued to stimulate herself. The desire to have him buried deep within her was almost impossible to ignore, but she wanted so badly to see him work himself to completion. The thought alone provided her the final stimulus, eyes slipping shut as her lips parted to moan his name.

“Look at me.” He urged with a rumbling growl.

Olivia immediately obeyed, locking on to his intense gaze with a sharp cry. The amber in his eyes was almost like fire, blazing with want and passion. She slid two fingers into her still throbbing cunt, knowing if it stayed empty she wouldn't be able to resist begging him to fuck her senseless.

Her eyes were glued to him, watching the veins in his neck bulge as he hurtled towards his peak. Deciding to offer what little aid she could, she brought her fingers to her lips and slowly tasted herself with a hum of delectation. Cullen groaned in response, pulling on his cock with such ferocity she worried he’d hurt himself. 

It still amazed her how much she wanted him. It was a feeling felt physically, often resulting in undesirable side effects if not regularly sated. Namely, her being a colossal bitch for no other reason.

Finally feeling his whole body tense she slid her fingers into his hair and forced him to look her in the eye, watching his face contort as he released on to her stomach with a resounding cry.

With panting breaths he breathed into her, searching lips crashing together as soon as he was physically able. He settled some of his weight on top of her, seeking respite in the cradle of her thighs as she languidly ran her fingertips over the corded muscles of his back.

He broke the kiss, swallowing thickly as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I think I may have benefited from that gift more than you.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her pelvis, sliding her ludicrously slick core along his yet to soften cock.

He chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. “Same again next year, then?”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s going to work for me.” She flipped him onto his back and pinned him beneath her, though they both knew he could easily resist if he really wanted to. “No. I’m afraid I may have developed a taste for you touching yourself, Rutherford.”

He snorted, rather adorably so, gazing up at her as though she were Andraste herself. “As if I could ever say no to you.”


End file.
